Le tirage de cartes
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [OS - UA School Life] - Tony aime Steve, mais ne sait pas s'il doit se déclarer. Et ce n'était pas comme si ce voyant et son tirage de tarot allait l'aider...Si ? [Stony]


**Note :** Fait sous le défi « Carte de tarot » du mois des fiertés même s'il est passé y a longtemps xD  
 **Note 2 :** Cette fic a été écrite sous l'inspiration de deux tableaux… Le Torero mort de Manet & Composition VII de Kandinsky  
 **Note 3 :** A la base, ça devait être la suite de la fic « La formule magique » du moins un parallèle comme Strange aide toujours à former le Stony xD. Mais comme ça ne se passe pas dans le même « univers » j'ai décidé d'en faire une nouvelle fic.  
 **Note 4 :** C'est donc une fic Stony à base de UA (univers alternatif) où Tony, Steve et Bucky sont au lycée et Dr Strange est un voyant.

Devant lui s'étalait plusieurs cartes. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là, assis devant ce type, avec sa cape rouge, ses cheveux à moitié blancs et son besoin de lui lire l'avenir. Mais Tony avait entendu un de ses camarades de classe dire que "Stephen Strange est le meilleur voyant que je connaisse". Alors il s'était retrouvé devant lui, sans savoir quoi faire. Sinon dire bonjour d'abord, puis poser sa question mentalement après que Stephen lui ait demandé de faire ça alors qu'il étalait les cartes.  
Après ça, Tony avait tiré les cartes face cachée. Sauf que même lui ne croyait pas à ça, qu'il doutait que ça puisse réellement fonctionner. Pourtant, il se trouvait toujours assis sur la chaise, collé à la table d'où s'étalait donc les cartes.

\- Le jugement. Je vois...

Tony avait décidé de rester muet et stoïque. Il savait que les voyants utilisaient les informations que leur client leur donnait même sans le vouloir, pour déterminer la question et donc la réponse avec. Ils répondaient toujours ce que la personne qui leur faisait face, avait besoin d'entendre.  
Donc, Tony ne voulait pas se faire avoir par ce Strange.

\- Vous êtes amené à remettre en cause le regard des autres, y cherchant ce qui vous est nécessaire, quand d'autres vous accable. Vous avez l'habitude que le regard des gens vous paraisse plus mauvais qu'il ne le devrait.

Le lycéen aux yeux brun resta un instant muet, observant le voyant aux yeux clairs, qui semblait on ne peut plus sérieux. Mais ça correspondait tellement bien à ce qu'il pensait. Il essaya de ne pas le montrer.  
Strange continua de retourner les cartes

\- L'amoureux. Hm. Cette carte parle d'elle-même. Elle parle de vous.

Tony se sentit légèrement rougir, mais s'efforça au maximum de rapidement se calmer. Il n'avait tellement pas envie que l'autre comprenne et adapte sa réponse en fonction.  
Il préférait attendre la carte annonçant le futur.

\- La mort.

Soudain, le lycéen eut un bref sursaut. La mort ? Ça n'était pas une carte positive, c'était même pire que tout ! Il songea à la personne qu'il pensait, il songeait à le voir étendu au sol. Et si c'était parce que la déclaration que Tony avait prévu se passait mal ? Ou est ce qu'il n'osait pas un peu trop en voulant prendre le taureau par les cornes ? C'était un coup à se faire embrocher par le choc de ne pas être aimé. Alors, Tony ne serait rien d'autre qu'un mauvais torero, mort, au sol, d'avoir osé se croire capable d'aimer l'impossible.

Stephen sembla lire son trouble puisqu'il eut un petit sourire en coin :

\- Qui signifie le changement. Il va y avoir un changement dans votre vie. Positif ou négatif, qu'importe. Mais quelque chose va arriver.

Tony sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Il restait une seule carte. De ce que le voyant lui avait expliqué, c'était le conseil. Il avait un peu peur, d'abord de l'éventuel changement, ensuite que le conseil soit d'arrêter d'aimer.  
Puis, il se rappela qu'il ne croyait pas aux voyants. Et puis, Steve serait bien obligé de sortir avec lui, parce que d'abord, il était le fils du directeur, donc il y avait de quoi l'aimer.  
Enfin il savait que c'était faux. Que le blond se fichait bien de ça, et que si ça se trouve il le rejetterait.

Tony laissa le voyant terminer de donner sa sentence.

\- Le monde. Restez modeste, et ça devrais bien se passer.  
\- C'est tout ? Fini par sortir Tony qui accepta enfin d'ouvrir la bouche  
\- Exactement, c'est tout.

Il fut évident que le lycéen se sentit arnaqué, mais il voulut quand même payer le voyant qui secoua la tête

\- Non. Pas besoin. Donnez juste cette carte de visite au garçon blond qui est dans votre cœur. Qui sait, peut-être aura-t-il besoin de moi.

Cela s'entend, Tony eut un léger moment de doute. Comment Stephen Strange pouvait-il savoir un détail aussi important que la couleur des cheveux de l'être aimé ? Il secoua la tête. Les voyants étaient des charlatans, et il avait juste tiré les cartes pour se donner du courage mais elles ne voulaient rien dire.

Plus tard, le lendemain, quand il fit face à Steve, il était prêt à se déclarer. Qu'importe ce que diraient les cartes, il était prêt à tout avouer et puis voilà.

\- Rogers ! Je voulais te parler !

Il devait lui dire, avant que Steve ne parte à un entrainement ou ailleurs. Le blond se tourna vers lui et eut un grand sourire, comme heureux de le voir :

\- En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te dire aussi...  
\- Quoi ?

Pendant un instant, le brun eut peur. Peur que Steve lui annonce qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami au final, qu'il sortait avec, que jamais Tony ne pourrait reprendre Steve à Bucky.  
Mais il le laissa parler :

\- Hm... Tony, je ne sais pas comment ça a pu se produire, vu toutes les fois où nos évidentes différences se sont confrontées, mais... Je pense que je t'aime.

Alors soudain, l'esprit de Tony devint une sorte d'effusion colorée. Comme si elle jaillissait de partout, effaçant presque les mauvaises pensées, si noires, tentant de survivre en se faisant écraser.  
Parce que Steve l'aimait. Steve l'aimait. Steve l'aimait ? Steve l'aimait ! Se le répéter quatre fois, n'était pas suffisant, parce qu'il y avait trop de choses dans cette phrase. Ça partait dans tous les sens dans l'esprit de Tony et il ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour rester debout et calme, sans sautiller de partout.

Restez modeste, avait dit Strange.  
Fort bien, il n'avait pas dit de rester calme.

Tony eut un grand sourire alors que Steve, qui ne le voyait pas répondre avait déjà commencé à parler :

\- Je comprendrais que tu trouves ça étrange, parce que je dois t'avouer que...  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

Voici ce que Tony avait dit, en coupant ouvertement le blond, avec tout le bonheur qui pouvait sortir de son esprit. Et au vu de comment celui-ci semblait coloré, il y avait de quoi.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Je t'aime aussi, Steven Rogers. Je suis amoureux de toi. Complètement fou d'ailleurs, en y repensant. Je t'aime, et si je continue de parler, c'est parce que j'hésite à t'embrasser, j'ai peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve et...

Mais avant même que Tony ait le temps de s'enfoncer dans ses phrases, Steve alla vers lui, l'attrapa doucement, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Ce fut suffisant pour conclure que leur relation était donc réel, que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Plus tard, ne sachant pas quoi faire de la carte de visite que Tony lui donna juste après un autre baiser parce que "on m'a dit de te donner ça", n'ayant pas besoin d'un voyant, Steve la confia à Bucky.

Bucky qui arriva devant Strange, qui eut un petit sourire.  
Surtout après que le voyant comprit que la question du meilleur ami de Steve concernait le bonheur de celui-ci.  
Il lui tira alors l'Empereur, le Soleil et la Roue de la fortune avec pour conseil la Tempérance.  
Pour le reste, qui sait ce que cela signifiait.  
Tout ce qu'i savoir c'est que Bucky en sortit satisfait, avec une carte de visite à donner à son tour.


End file.
